Own the city
by thebeyblademaster
Summary: Things had changed since Aaron was at Palmont city. Crews are always fighting over parts of the city, Day and Night. Cops are trying to bust racers and Cross had become a bounty hunter. Read as Aaron tries to own the city of Palmont. Need for speed carbon novelization. Rated T for the safe side
1. Opening

**NEED FOR SPEED CARBON NOVELIZATION**

**I DO NOT OWN NEED FOR SPEED CARBON. NEED FOR SPEED CARBON BELONG TO EA AND EA BLACK BOX.**

* * *

_I never thought I would come back here._ I thought as I drove through Downtown, After I escaped from Rockport I went back to Palmont city. A lot of cops was sent after me when I defeated Razor so that why I came back here.

I remembered when I use to race here. I was racing against three other people when the 5-0 came and messed it all up. I barely escaped there with my Toyota Supra and went to Olympic city, then to Bayview, After that was Rockport, and then back here.

I saw a green Mazda Rx-7 FD headlights came up and did a burnout. When he was done doing it he did a circle around me. I saw his a symbol, A pair of yellow eyes with an angry look.

_Did this guy want to race me? _ I thought as he pulled up next to me and pulled down the window. I saw a face I never wanted to see

_Kenji…_

"Didn't expect you to show your face again" He said; with a grin

Kenjii was one of the people I was racing when the 5-0, Sadly he got busted

"I'm going ask you this one time." He said, "Get out of my turf."

I didn't know what he mean by the word "turf" but I think it got to do with those marking

I guess he saw my confused face because he said something else

"Things had changed around here." He said "This place is a battleground here."

_Just what the hell happened here since I was gone?_

"Turners, Muscles, Exotics" he continued "Crews fight for territory in the city."

_That must mean the markings on the back of his car mean he own the Downtown part of the city_

I also heard the two other people I raced with own Fortuna and Kempton , but some minor crews try to own some part of the city.

_I wonder who owns Silverton_

"And it all get settled in the canyon, where you never survive." He finished

Canyon? I remembered when I came here I saw a Dodge Challenger racing with a Mitsubishi Lancer. They were doing a good job . However when they drifted a corner the Challenger made it but the Lancer fell off the cliff.

"Yeah, I heard you was back in town, now I want you gone!" He said as he drove away.

_He really think I'm going to leave that easy? If he did then he is wrong_. I thought as I drove away too


	2. First car and trouble

I drive through the East canyons of Lookout Point in my BMW M3 GTR. I gotten it back from Razor a few days ago after my escaped from Rockport. As I drove through the canyons I passed by a sign named Palmont city and I remembered that night….

**FLASHBACK**

A woman came up to Aaron car. Her name is Nikki

"Sorry about that." She said

"Don't disappoint." A guy named Darius said as he threw keys into the air

Three people were waiting for another person to race. These people were named Kenji, Angie, and Wolf. Aaron then pulled up with his Toyota Supra and they began the race, He then saw Nikki holding a red bag full of money.

Aaron was in 4th place when the race started. He managed to catch up to Wolf car when he dodges a truck.

Aaron felt his heart pump when he was racing because he really wanted to win. As they were near the finish line. Only 1 person crossed it and it was Aaron. However Kenji, Angie, and Wolf car was hit by EMP.

Their cars stopped and Aaron car turned around to see the police cars lights. They were ambushed from the Palmont Police Department. Everybody ran and some looked up to see a helicopter fly over and shine it lights.

As more police cars came, Kenji, Angie, and Wolf were getting arrested from the Police. Nikki came up to Aaron car and gave him the bag.

"GO!" she said.

Aaron drove away from the scene and opened the bag to see no money but instead Paper in rubber bands to look like money. Aaron was pissed.

_I hope Nikki is ok _Aaron thought as he drove away from Palmont city.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

As Aaron drove in his BMW a Chervolt Corvette was following him. The person was named Cross; after he failed to arrest Aaron from Rockport he became a bounty hunter. Aaron didn't notice him until he rammed into the back of his car. Aaron looked in the reflection mirror and saw him.

_Out of all the people why him? _He thought as he tried to escape Cross, He would go faster however the canyons have a lot of turns so he couldn't go full speed. His heart was pumping even thought his badge couldn't do no good since he was in a different city. As he continued to drive he drove into a path of cones so he couldn't see a truck full of pipes. He noticed it at the last second so he turned around however he couldn't go fast enough so pipes fell on his car, and Cross car was at the tip of his.

Aaron tried to get out of his car however Cross slammed the door before he could.

"Sit down!" he yelled "How you been."

"Look cross can't you just forget anything that happened in Rockport. I said "It time to move on."

He laughs a bit then he said. "Nope, let me tell you it time to settle the score from Rockport."

Then we both heard engines as Cross turned around, we both see a red Porsche and a red Audi roll up. I could see a familiar face show out from the Audi.

_Darius…._

As he walks toward Cross he takes off his glasses

"I don't remember asking for your help Crog." he said. "What do you think you can bounty hunt without my approve."

Cross seemed a little mad after Darius named him Crog but I think I was the only one who noticed it.

"It Cross." he said. "And this guy is from out of town!"

Darius looked at me and knew my face the second he saw me.

"It been a long time since you were here." He said as he turned to Cross again. "What his bounty."

Cross was quiet for a second then replied "150k."

I had more than that but I stayed quiet. Cross then walked away to his Car and then drove away.

"So that what you have been doing." He said as he walked toward my car. We then saw a Ford Gt driving toward us.

_It Nikki! Maybe she will know me._

She knew me but not the way I was expecting. When she saw me she walked toward my car with a angry face however Darius pulled her back.

_Why is she mad at me?_ I was thinking about it that I didn't notice Darius talking to me until he told Nikki to show me the "old ropes."

"You got to be joking right." She said as she walked toward Darius.

"You got a better idea?" He said. Nikki just stayed quiet. "Well let get started, right away." He said as he looked at Nikki and kissed her on the forehead.

_So that what happened! _I thought.

We was outside, I met this guy named Neville who gave me three cars to choose from.

"Hey if there three can I get one?" He said. "I mean I don't care which one, although I am Partial to the one with the sweet rims."

"Why don't you just check if the tanks are full." Nikki said to him.

"That great… I'm the monkey!" He yelled.

I thought that was quite amusing.

I picked the Mazda Rx-8. Me, Neville, and Nikki started a test drive as they told me about wingers of crews.

There was blocker which can knock a opponent out.

A drafter could make a draft behind it to move faster.

And then a scout could tell you where the all the short cuts are.

I learned Nikki was a drafter and Neville was a Blocker.

"There that all you need to get started." She said. "I'm done with wasting my time on you."

_Why is Nikki acting like this? _I thought as she drove away

"Well I guess it just you and me." Neville said as he pulled up beside me "Let's go find some trouble." We then drove on to the highways.

I told him were I was for the past years as we were on the highways.

"You're out in Rockport huh?" He said "Man a lot has changed since you took off. There are tons of crews in this town, everywhere man, crazy!"

I then noticed my cop radar was acting crazy. I didn't had a cop radar like I was in Rockport. The old cop radar just pointed out where cops were, not behind me. However my new one was attached in the Gps so I know where the cops are in my radius. I then saw a cop on the left side of the road turned his lights on and came to our side of the road.

We had started a pursuit

"Dispatch a possible code 6 just move by me, moving to see if I got a idea." The cop said.

"Look out cops!" Neville said like I didn't know.

"You don't say." I said quietly.

More cops came as seven cops are following us now on the highway. Neville wrecked one cop and did a P.I.T on another one

"Look I will lose the heat stay on the pedal." He said as two cops followed him and three followed me

"Officers are trying to stop a vehicle in a High speed chase, Units on the call stand by for orders." A dispatcher said. "Vehicle is a red Mazda."

I got on the opposite side of the road where cars were moving forward. I could see the cops trailing me. A cop got to me on the left side of the car, I saw a car coming up so I knocked him into the car. Now there only two chasing after me. I tried shaking then off but failed. Then I saw a truck with some pipes. I knocked them over and the police cars were buried under them. I entered cooldown mode and no one found me so I escaped.

Just then Neville told me To come over to the circle on the Gps. I then drove over to it


	3. First race

I manage to get to the place that Neville told me before him. When I saw it I was reminded of my old safehouse at Rockport

_I wonder what did the Rockport PD did to my cars back there. _I thought as Neville pulled up.

"This is your safe house, You can fix your car or chill out when the heat on." He said as he opened up the doors to the Safehouse.

"You need a wingman and it looks like I'm am." He said "Let me show you around."

As I parked my car in the Safehouse I looked around it as I saw a lot of boxes and other things. I walked around it and went upstairs to find 6 rooms. Me andNeville had a room, My room had a desk with a laptop sitting on it. I also saw a Bed and a TV.

* * *

When I went back downstairs Neville told me I should pick a crew picture and the name of it. I picked the Viper Icon and when I got to the naming part I couldn't decide what to call it so I made up the most basic name possible.

"The Crew"

_Well It better than most names I heard of_ I thought as I looked at my map to see what I see what part I should race at. I decided I should race at Downtown since it's for turners cars and I have one.

* * *

I went to Main street to race in a two lap circuit. There were Me, Neville, and six other people racing with us. The prize is Brakes Tier one and 5,000

A woman came to the middle as she waved two green lights in front of as she counted down.

3… I started my engines and put my hands on the steering wheel

2… I looked around to see Neville Mazda 3, An Alfa Romeo with the same body paint, and 2 Mercedes CLK500

1… I pushed the pedal

"GO!" she said as she waved the lights down and everyone started to race. Everyone was close together and I was at last so I could draft better. We were next to a sign and one guy broke it making it fall down. Everyone made it thought and didn't get hit by a falling KFC bucket sign. I managed to get into second place as a Alfa Romeo was in first. I couldn't get passed him until Neville came and blocked him.

Everything was going smooth as I went into a shortcut and made a big jump and did a lap.

_One more lap for my first race!_ I thought like a child getting a piece of candy. Suddenly a CLK flew passed me.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I pushed the pedal to the metal and got to the right end of his car and did an P.I.T, He spun out and then I saw that shortcut again. I made the big jump again and managed to finish first place.

_YES FIRST PLACE _I thought as I drove through the place with Neville while looking at the beautiful city lights.

* * *

Remember when I said about the beautiful city lights?

That moment lasted about 5 minutes when green and black cars stopped us. The one that looked the most noticeable was a Mazda Rx-7. I was about to comment on how it looks good until I saw the guy who was riding it.

_Kenji…_

"I heard you was back in town." He said.

Aw that the nicest thing he said to me.

"Now I want to hear you gone." He finished as he drove away with his crew.

_Dumbass…._ I thought as me and Neville drove back to our safehouse.

I later learned that his crew was named Bushido and he owned the entire city of Downtown.

_Instead of leaving I will try and own downtown_ I thought as we got ready for another race

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry for making a short chapter! Writer block got to me**


End file.
